


Finally

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending Order of the Phoenix, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Injury, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Sirius Black - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sirius Black Lives, Swearing, Takes Place During Order of the Phoenix, Worried Sirius Black, age gap, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: Sirius has been fighting his feelings for you from day one. When you are injured during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, it forces him to confront his feelings.Hope you guys enjoy this one!Xoxo
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader, Sirius Black/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161





	Finally

“Sirius, c’mon, can’t we at least talk?” You plead as he storms out of the library at Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

“No. We’ve already discussed it.” He says firmly.

“No, we didn’t. You just ranted about how horrible a boyfriend you would be and didn’t let me speak!” You shout you were so annoyed you almost stomped your foot.

“Because it’s true! I’m no good! Not for anyone! Especially you!” He yells back before stomping into his room and slamming the door behind him. You feel the tears well up in your eyes and before you can stop them they spill down your cheeks.

For the past few months, you and Sirius have been working closely with each other, doing research in the Black family library. You had initially moved in with him to help with research, or so you thought, over time it seemed you and Remus were there more as babysitters. To keep Sirius safe from himself and his own restlessness. You fell for Sirius within the first week. And you knew he fell for you too. He had told you so. But he also said that he was an old, no good fugitive. When you had tried to argue he was innocent and that he wasn’t even forty yet he shut you down.

“What’s going on?” You hear a sleepy voice ask, your turn to find Harry standing outside of his room looking confused. It was Christmas break so Harry was staying with you and Sirius at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The Weasleys were spending their Christmas at the Burrow while helping Arthur heal.

“Sorry Harry, we didn’t mean to wake you.” You murmur an apology. You try to turn away so he doesn’t see your tears but you’re too late.

“What’s wrong Y/n?” He asks.

“Sirius and I just had a row, it’s fine.” You feel bad lying to Harry (everyone had been lately, much to your dismay), but you didn’t want him to hate you or Sirius.

“So now you’re gonna lie to me too?” He asks trying to sound like he’s teasing but you can hear the edge to his voice.

“Why don’t we go down to the kitchen and have some tea? We can talk there, Mr. Grumpy-Pants needs his beauty sleep.” You say motioning to Sirius’s door. Harry nods and the two of you walk down to the kitchen together. Harry takes a seat at the table while you make some tea.

“So what was that all about?” Harry asks when you bring the tea over and sit down across from him.

“Well when I tell you you’re probably going to think I’m gross and hate me,” you warn and Harry just shakes his head at you.

“A. I would never think that and B. I know about you and Sirius. I know you love him and he loves you.” Harry replies.

“Well, he thinks I deserve better. He thinks he’s, and I quote, ‘an old, dried up, fugitive’. And when I tried to argue he shut me down. Anytime I try to talk to him about it he shuts down and storms off.” You explain before taking a deep, shaky breath.

“I know how he gets but don’t give up on him. You’re the only person, other than maybe me or Lupin, who can get him to smile. He told me he loves you Y/n. I know he’s stubborn but don’t quit on him.” Harry pleads as he takes your hand in his.

“I’m not ever giving up on him. I’m going to out stubborn that sorry jerk if it’s the last thing I do.” You vow.

**———————————————————————-**

**_Time Skip to the Battle of the Department of Mysteries_ **

“What?!” You shout thinking you heard wrong.

“Harry’s gone off to the Ministry to try and save me. He had another vision but this time it was planted. He thinks I’m in danger.” Sirius explains, you and Remus immediately jump into action and follow him out. 

“How could he do this?!” You yell in frustration as the three of you enter the Ministry.

“Because he’s Harry,” Remus sighs. 

The three of you meet up with the other members of the Order and rush off to the Department of Mysteries. When you arrive Harry and the others are battling admirably against a bunch of Death Eaters.

“Hermione watch out!” You shout as you see Dolohov sneak up on her. You fire off a Stupefy at him and he falls over, stunned.

“Get away from my godson!” You hear a familiar voice shout. Turning around you spot Sirius battling Lucius, defending Harry. You feel your heart swell at the sight of the man your love protecting the boy, you both viewed as your own. 

You feel your chests seize with fear when you see Bellatrix creep up behind Sirius, ready to attack. It’s then that you notice how close Sirius and Harry are to the veil.

“Petrificus Totalus!” You shout, pointing your wand at Bellatrix successfully body binding her.

“Sectumsempra!” You hear a voice shout before you feel the sharp cut on your abdomen and another one to your leg. You let out a heart-stopping scream before you pass out from blood loss.

**———————————————————————-**

**_Time Skip to Hospital Wing_ **

“Sirius, you have to tell her when she wakes up.” You hear Harry urging.

“Harry, Y/n deserves better than an old, worn down, convicted murderer on the run,” Sirius argues back, you mentally shake your head at that statement.  _ Sirius was so much more than that. _

“Well you may be old and worn down but you aren’t a convicted murderer anymore,” Harry replies and you can practically hear the smirk on his face.

“What?”

“They overturned your conviction after the battle. With everyone giving testimony that you were fighting with us against the Death Eaters it was the nail in the coffin. Sirius, you’re a free man.” Harry proclaims and you feel your heart soar with joy.  _ Sirius is free! Sirius is finally free! _

“She still deserves better. I couldn’t even protect her,” Sirius whispers, his voice filled with sorrow. You finally find the strength to open your eyes after hearing the pain the love of your life is in.

“Sirius,” you mutter weakly. Your voice cracks and your mouth feels like it’s as dry as a desert.

“Y/n/n,” Sirius shouts as a smile overtakes his face.

“Water,” you ask and Sirius rushes to comply. He hurriedly conjured a pitcher of water and a glass. His hands are shaking so badly that he ends up spilling half the water before finally lifting the glass to help you drink.

“Thank you,” you say with a smile. Sirius returns your smile though you can see the pain behind it and know that it’s a forced smile.

“What’s wrong?” You inquire, worried.  _ Did someone from the Order die? How many others were hurt? And how bad? _

“What’s wrong?!” He exclaims with a manic laugh, abruptly standing from his chair and proceeding to pace next to your bed. “What’s wrong? Let’s see, you nearly died from blood loss because you were too busy trying to protect me instead of defending yourself. You’ve been unconscious for nearly a week. Madame Pomfrey couldn’t figure out how to heal you until Snape, bloody Snape, showed her how and I just sat there like a damn fool unable to help you. Does that answer your question?!”

“I think I’ll give you two some time,” Harry mutters as he carefully sprints out of the Hospital Wing.

“Did anyone else get hurt? Is anyone-” you take a deep breath before finishing, “Is anyone dead?”

“No, no one is dead. Hermione was pretty roughed up, as was Neville. Everyone else had some minor injuries but they’re all fine now. You were the most severely injured.” He replies easing your fears.

“Good, that’s good.”

“Good?” He hisses incredulously, “good? Y/n, you almost died! If we hadn’t gotten you out of there when we did- you-you would-you would be-“ but he can’t bring himself to finish the thought out loud.

“Sirius, I’m ok, I’m alive. I’m here.”

“I should’ve protected you. It should’ve been me.” He says in a quiet voice.

“No, it shouldn’t have been you. You don’t deserve it any more than I do. And you were busy protecting Harry. We’re a team, we all protect each other. It’s not solely your responsibility to keep everyone safe.”

“I can’t lose anyone else. Especially you or Harry or Remus. I wish I could take every curse for you guys.” He runs his hands through his flowy hair, something you’ve noticed he does when he gets anxious.

“Hey, I know. I feel that way too. I’m pretty sure we all do. But you can’t blame yourself every time someone gets hurt. What matters is that we all made it out alive. Wounds heal.” You try to stand up but your injured leg gives out and you almost crash to the floor but Sirius catches you before you can hit it.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He growled.

“Trying to get your arms around me,” you reply with a wink. He rolls his eyes and forces you back into bed before pulling his chair up next to you again and sitting down beside you.

“So you’re a free man now, eh?” You ask.

“It appears so. Harry just informed me that I have been entirely exonerated.” 

“Well, that’s one less thing you can use against me.” You chuckle half-heartedly, Sirius shoots you a confused look.

“What do you mean?”

“Every time we talked about us, you used the fact that you were on the run as a reason we couldn’t be together. Now that you’re free you can’t use that argument anymore.” You explain, there is a long silence before Sirius finally decides to break it.

“Are you sure you want this? Me? Us?” He asks in a hushed voice.

“Yes, Sirius. I’ve wanted you since that first week we met. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He replies in a soft voice.

“FINALLY!” You hear two voices shout and Sirius and you look over at the doors to see three faces peeking in. Ron and Harry are smiling until Hermione starts smacking them and berating them for interrupting.

“You guys can come in, we know you’re out there.” You chuckle and the trio enters the Hospital Wing, Hermione looking slightly guilty, while Harry and Ron both are goofily grinning.

“Sorry, we interrupted you,” Hermione apologizes, her cheeks slightly pink.

“It’s ok ‘Mione,” you assure her.

“Of course it is! They’re finally together! We’ve only been waiting for nearly a year!” Ron exclaims.

“Harry, are you ok with this?” You ask, ignoring Ron’s gleeful smile.

“Y/n, I already told you I was. I love you two and I want you both to be happy. You guys make each other happy and love each other. No one should stand in the way of that.” Harry replies with a big goofy smile on his face.

“So Harry umm-now that I’m free, well,” Sirius begins, running his hands through his hair before continuing. “Doyouwanttomoveinwithme?” The words were so quiet and smushed together you weren’t 100% sure you had heard right.

“What?” Harry asked looking dumbfounded.

“Do you want to move in with me?” Sirius asks again, his voice was still quiet but he had slowed down enough that you could understand him.

“Are you serious?” Harry asks, his jaw had dropped at Sirius’s words.

“Well I mean only if you want to…” Sirius trails off, fidgeting nervously with his hands.

“Of course I want to! When can I move in?!” Harry exclaims, an enormous smile overtaking his face.

“Well school’s out in two days and you can just come home with me and Y/n. We can collect the remainder of your things from your aunt and uncle’s later.” Sirius suggests and Harry nods quickly in agreement.

“Sweet, but umm I don’t have anything at my aunt and uncle’s place. All my stuff is here.” Harry explains, a look of mild embarrassment crossing his face. Sirius looks slightly confused, then angry (at the Durselys) and finally understanding.

“No problem, we can go on a little spree and get stuff for Grimmauld Place and whatever else you’ll need. We need to update and clean Grimmauld Place more. You can pick out whatever you want for your room, we have to make changes anyway.” Sirius explains, a gleeful expression covering his features.

“For real?” Harry asked.

“For real,” Sirius confirms with a nod.

“And Y/n and Remus will be there too?” Harry asks looking over to you.

“I hope so. Will you continue to live with me now that I no longer need a babysitter?” Sirius questions with a cocky smirk.

“I wouldn’t go so far as to say you no longer need a babysitter, but yes if you’ll have me I would love to remain living with you at Grimmauld Place.” You agree Sirius lets out a loud whoop before leaning down and smashing his lips against yours.

“We’re gonna be a family?” Harry asks Sirius once the two of you break apart.

“We already are lad,” Sirius replies tossing an arm around Harry’s shoulder and giving your hand a small squeeze.


End file.
